A Revivised Much Ado About Nothing
by hopecahill39
Summary: A strange package comes to the Cahill's mansion from  a friend. It contains a book that will change their relationships forever.
1. The Note

**Hi! I hope you enjoy the second story! **

**Hopecahill39: I need someone to do the disclaimer… Garu!**

**Garu: (interpreted stare) hopecahill39 doesn't own any of the 39 Clue characters, Shakespeare, or me. **

**Hopcahill39: Thank you!**

_XxXxX "And be you blithe and bonny, converting all your sounds of woe into hey nonny nonny!"XxXxX _

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Yelled Dan.

Amy dragged her feet down the stairs.

_This better be good. _She thought.

Dan was holding a brown paper package.

Natalie came over.

"What is it?" She asked in a bored tone.

"A package! To us! That most likely doesn't have a bomb in it!" Cried Sinead, who was right besides Dan.

They opened the package.

There was a folded sheet of paper and leather bound book.

Ian picked up the sheet of paper and read it.

This is what it said.

_Dear Cahills, _

_This book was made by me, and I hope you like it. _

_It is about a time and place just like this one, only with no clue hunt. _

_I call this book, "A Revised Much Ado About Nothing." _

_You are all characters in this story. _

_You'll find out who you are once you start reading._

_Please do not send a letter back to me, for fear someone… unpleasant should read it. _

_Love, _

_The Girl You Saved._

"That's Hope!" Said Amy.

"Okay," Said Jonah. "Let's read this."

Little did they know they were about to read the most strange book in their life.

**MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Sometimes I loathe cliffhangers, but they're so fun to write! **

**INTERVIEWS! **

Hopecahill39: Hey guys!

Natalie: I don't know why the bloody hell I'm here.

Dan: Oh no. Why did you put two Cobras in here!

Amy: What about me?

Dan: You don't count. You're Mrs. Cobra!

Hopecahill39: Guys, let's get down to business-

Jonah+Hamliton+Sinead: To defeat, the Huns!

Dan: Did they send me-

Hopecahill39: Never mind. Interview over.


	2. Reading the Story

**Second chapter. Hope you like the book!**

**Hopecahill39: Hey A.J.T! Get over here!**

**A.J.T: Why? **

**Hopecahill39: Because if you do, you'll get to see your son and daughter! **

**A.J.T: All right, hopecahill39 doesn't own me, my daughter and son, my soon-to-be son-in-law Ian and daughter-in-law Natalie, Evan Tolliver, Reagan, Hamilton, Fiske my uncle-in-law, Sinead, or the Shakespeare play "Much Ado About Nothing". **

**Hopecahill39: Thanks! **

**A.J.T: Where are my children? **

**Hopecahill39: Here! (unveils curtain) **

**Amy: Help us, Daddy!**

**A.J.T: You slimy Ekat…. **

_XxXxXx"All the world's a stage."XxXxXx _

Amy unwrapped the package.

"Let's read, love." Said Ian.

"O.K." Amy said hesitantly.

"Amy, you have such a beautiful reading voice. Please read for us." Begged Sinead.

Amy rolled her eyes and began reading.

Chapter One: The Homecoming. 

Sinead was reading poetry in the corner of Amy's room. 

"Wait, I'm Beatrice?" Sinead asked incredulously.

"Yup." Said Amy. "Now can I keep reading?"

It was beautiful poetry; Amy, Reagan, and a few other Cahills were listening to her. 

"WHAT!" Reagan screamed.

"I'm Margret?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, which was pretty darn loud.

"Shut up!" Said Hamilton.

Right after Sinead finished, Fiske's cell rang. 

He picked it up and answered. 

"Really? Are you sure?" Fiske was asking. 

He hung up. 

"I have just been informed that Hamilton and the rest of the party are coming back to Attleboro!" 

Fiske smiled. 

All of the occupants in the room shouted in delight. 

Hamilton, Ian, Jonah, Even, Bacchus and Conrad had gone to a top secret Cahill stronghold to meet with the Cahill leaders, for real peace in the family.

Reagan whispered something to Amy.

"What?" asked Sinead. 

Amy smiled. 

"Reagan says that Sinead is excited about Jonah coming." 

Jonah and Sinead blushed.

Sinead blushed. 

"Scary, Yo." Said Jonah.

Everybody knew of the rivalry between Jonah and Sinead. 

If they were in the same room for a second, they'd start bickering. 

"Oh yeah? Well I guess Amy's waiting for her Ian to return." Sinead spat back. 

This time, it was Amy's turn to blush.

"Come on," Said Erasmus. "Let's get dressed for the occasion." 

"Alright. So far, I'm Hero, Ian's… Claudio, Hamilton's Don Pedro, Jonah's Benedict, Sinead's Beatrice, etc." Said Amy.

"Let's go to sleep. Sinead's reading in the morning."

**So, LET'S RECAP! **

**Amy-Hero **

**Ian-Claudio **

**Sinead-Beatrice **

**Jonah-Benedict **

**Reagan-Margret **

**Hamilton-Don Pedro **

**Fiske-Leonardo **

**Erasmus-Antonio **

**(SPOLIER ALEART!) **

**Evan-Don John **

**Bacchus-Borachio (friend of Evan/Don John) **

**Conrad-Conrad (friend of Evan/Don John) **

**I'm pooped. I'll write more tomorrow. **


End file.
